Rachel Chu
'Rachel Young '(née Chu) is a Chinese-American economics professor at New York University and one of the main protagonists of the book series by Kevin Kwan. Appearance Rachel Chu is described as having a nut-brown tan, medium length, jet-black hair, and a flat chest, and a nose a little round, as said by Eleanor Young. She also described as being naturally pretty, but in a very simple way. Background Prior to the events of Crazy Rich Asians, Rachel attended Stanford University where she met her best friend Goh Peik Lin. At the beginning of the novel, Rachel has been dating history professor Nicholas Young. It is later revealed that Rachel was born in Xiamen, China as the lovechild of Kerry Chu and Bao Gaoling, whom Kerry knew as Kao Wei. Rachel has one paternal half-sibling, Carlton Bao. Crazy Rich Asians Novel Rachel is a NYU professor of economics who is originally from Cupertino, California. She was raised by her single mother and leads a typical middle-class life. When her boyfriend Nick takes her to meet his family in Singapore, she is completely unaware of what is in store for her. Upon arriving in Singapore, she meets Nick's friends, Colin Khoo and Araminta Lee who take her out to a local Singaporean food court. The next day, Goh Peik Lin, her best friend from their time at Stanford, takes her to visit her home. Rachel is blown away with how friendly and down to earth Peik Lin's family are. Her parents, Goh Wye Mun and Goh Nenna, welcome her with open arms and have her join them for lunch. When it comes time to meet Nick's family, Rachel is shocked by how rich they are. She finds herself not being liked by Nick's overprotective mother, Eleanor, who believes that she is not worthy of being with her son. She also faces scrutiny with his grandmother, Shang Su Yi, who also believes he could've done better with a woman from their family's inner circle. Only Nick's cousin, Astrid Leong, gets along with Rachel and asks her cousin, Sophie Khoo, to keep an eye on her during Araminta's bachelorette party. While visiting Nick's family again, Rachel is shocked when she finds out that Eleanor has hired a private detective to gather information on Rachel's family, which she later attempts to use to drive Rachel out of Nick's life, but ultimately results in her son freezing her out of his life. Rachel is shocked when she learns who her father, Zhou Fang Min, is and leaves to stay with the Gohs. Eventually she and Nick suffer a falling out with each other. Nick tries to convince her to stay in the relationship with him, professing that he no longer cares about what society and his family expects from him. Rachel doesn't believe him, claiming that no matter how much they try to ignore his family's legacy, they know they may not be able to. She tells Nick that she wants her children to grow up treasured and loved by their relatives like her own family has done, not be raised with a family whose primary concern is their own wealth, family legacy and the kinds of rich people they know. Rachel breaks up with him as a result and Nick realizes she's lost to him. At the Goh house, Rachel calls her mother and has a falling out with her. She demands to know why Kerry didn't tell her about Fang Min being her father. When Kerry tries to explain that he was abusive and she had to save their lives, Rachel blames her for her actions and hangs up the phone. Before leaving for New York, Rachel asks if Wye Mun can help with the red tape for her visit to see her birth father in prison. As Rachel and Peik Lin are preparing to leave to meet Fang Min, Nick stops them from leaving, revealing that he's brought something from China to her. To Rachel's anger, it's her own mother that he brought to Singapore. Annoyed with Nick for preventing her one chance of meeting her father, Rachel tells Kerry off: she doesn't want to see her again and wants her to just let her meet her father. In desperation, Kerry finally reveals the truth about her real father: it isn't Fang Min, but a man nicknamed Kao Wei. Rachel decides to listen to her mother and learn about the abuse she went through with Fang Min, including how Kao Wei saved her life by helping her escape to America where she stayed with her relatives. Upon realizing how abusive Fang Min was to Kerry, Rachel is remorseful for her earlier behavior and reconciles with her mother. Nick and Peik Lin take her and Kerry out for some satay. Film There are some minor differences from the film and book. China Rich Girlfriend Rich People Problems Category:Characters